


Made of gold and ivory

by localif3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Johnny is a photographer, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ten is a prince, inspired by the picture of dorian gray, johnten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localif3/pseuds/localif3
Summary: Johnny is an artist from Seoul and one day he met a prince from Thailand and something has changed.





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this not so long ago and decided to post it with a hope that maybe it will make me find a vein to write next chapters.  
> I was inspired by The Picture of Dorian Gray, so if you know this book you will probably notice some quotes from it. Good luck in looking for them!

The room was filled with the rich odour of coffee and cigarettes. Through the open window fresh air was getting into, however, it wasn’t much of help. Two men smoked far too much, for such poor breeze to ventilate the whole place.

A man was standing right in front of the wall, admiring his photographs, which he had taken not long time ago. Taeyong Lee was lying on a couch, looking at the latter with the corner of his eye. He was reading a magazine. At least pretended to. He couldn’t focus on the text, as the person on each photo was distracting him.

“It’s by far, your best job, Johnny.” He said suddenly, smoking slowly another cigarette. It was his habit, from which he hadn’t desire to quit. It was like a part of his character. Without it, he would feel empty, like a completely different person. “You must certainly send them to the Deoksugung Museum.” He added.

“I don’t think I’ll send them anywhere” he answered, nodding from one foot to another. He hasn't taken his eyes off of the photos since the other man appeared in his room a few minutes ago.

“And why that?” Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him with amazement. “Don't you, artists, do everything to gain a reputation and fame? And now, when you have such a chance, you suddenly want to throw it away?”

“I knew, you won’t understand me,” he said, turning his gaze so that he was looking directly at Taeyong. He was smiling delightfully, not caring about the other’s opinion.

“You’re right.” Taeyong stretched himself out on the couch and laughed quietly. “I can’t understand you at all. So at least try to explain it to me.”

“I feel like it’s part of me that I don’t want to say goodbye to.” Johnny started, turning again to the wall. Taeyong didn’t understand. They were just photos. A piece of art which supposed to be shared with everyone and admired by those who were able to do so. “It’s the same as your smoking habit. I will never be the same person again if I renounce him.”

“I still don’t understand. You don’t know the person on those photographs, do you?”

 “I met him by accident.” He started. He approached the other man and sat down beside him on a couch. Taeyong was forced to sit as well. “It was just a normal gala for all those rich guys from abroad. I heard that there were supposed to be a royal family from Thailand, but I didn’t even know how they look like, so I didn’t care. I was there just to took some photos and made some money. You understand me?” The other nodded, listening to his words.

“And when I was supposed to leave, because it was almost over and each photo had already been taken, I was stopped by lady Khun Mae. She was an organizer and she wanted me to meet the main guests. She told me that it is unkind to leave without an even small greeting. They are royal family after all. And even though I tried to tell her that I am not anyone special to meet a king, she insisted. I couldn’t say no. And there I met him. He was standing right next to His Majesty, smiling beautifully. He looked young, I can guess that he was merely 22 years old, no more. I’m not sure if he understood anything that we’ve been speaking about though, it was a mix of English and Thai. You know I’m terrible at Thai so it probably sounded comical. I guess that is the reason why he was smiling at me. I must have sounded funny.” He looked again at the photos, which were hung on the wall. On every one of them was presented a beautiful, dark-haired boy. On some, he was smiling and on other, he was dead serious. It seemed like he had no idea that someone had been taking photos of him. They had that mysterious aura, which was hypnotizing and was speaking to one’s mind. And because of that aura, those photographs were so stunning in Taeyong’s opinion.

“I still remember his dark eyes and his beautiful smile. I will never forget it. I remember that once I saw him, anything I wanted to do was taking millions of photos to keep this beauty of him only for myself. ”

“Have you at least talked to him after?”

“Of course not. I am certain that I will never see him again. And because of that, my heart is in pain.” Johnny leaned back, tilting his head over the back of the couch looking up at the ceiling. Taeyong chuckled quietly, shaking his head in disbelief. He still didn’t understand the other man, but he was sure, that this whole story is not yet ended. And that it will bring him an incredible time anytime soon.

 

After some time, more precisely, after two long months of suffering, lady Khun Mae called Johnny once again. She said that his photos were warmly accepted and admired by royal family and that the king wants to hire him for another gala. Johnny was more than pleased with that proposition because it will mean not only earning more money but also meeting his longing heart-throb.

He immediately called Taeyong in order to tell him everything. And the other, laughing gently, answered that he's genuinely happy for him and that he’s rooting for further development of his relationship with a young boy.

 

The ballroom was decorated with grace and elegance, perfectly complementary with a royal family. Splendorous chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, and dark tussore-silk veils that were stretched in front of huge windows were giving a mysterious atmosphere throughout the place. Men were wearing suits, and ladies were dressed up in all kinds of evening gowns, each in different colours and styles.

Johnny has been standing in the corner, taking photos, sometimes moving to the other place in order to take them from the different angle. But mainly he tried not to gain any additional attention. He didn’t know the language and because of that, he felt uneasy. However no matter the place, he had a perfect view of a young prince who was sitting at the table in the middle of a ballroom. And it was sufficient for him.

Prince Ten was fully aware of every sight directed at him. He knew that most people are eager to get close to him in order to take over his fortune or take his place in line to the throne. He knew that it was possible and because of that he needed to be extremely careful with everyone.

He was always appearing on such galas unwillingly. He didn’t like them, as they were bored him. However today one was different. He came here with his own will to meet that famous photographer he met two months ago. When he had first heard about him, he imagined him as a creature with spectacles, dirty hair and a stuttering voice. Like they were always portrayed in every movie he watched. But the reality turned out to be completely opposite.

Johnny Seo was a tall 30 years old man with neat hair and a glamorous smile. Ten hadn’t had a good memory for people, but he remembered him. There was something in his face that couldn’t be forgotten. Therefore as soon as he heard that the older man would come to Thailand, he was willing to go wherever the other was.

Lady Khun Mae decided to make them meet. Ten said her that he was positively shocked with his photographs and that he would like to tell him that in person. So that’s how they met. Again, in a middle of a ballroom. With slow music playing in a background.

“I’m very pleased to finally meet you.” said boy, extending his hand. Although he was a prince and it wasn’t his role to making the first move, something in Johnny’s gaze was telling him that he needs to behave differently towards the man.

Johnny took his hand and bowed low. He was smiling slightly, not wanting to scare the lad with anything too violent. Ten looked like made from a delicate porcelain, which can break down any minute. And that’s why other people were treated him with gentleness and carefulness. No one was an exception. Especially not someone as ordinary as Johnny.

“I heard a lot about you and I also saw your photographs from before. I must say that I’m impressed,” he said, standing still. He was looking up because Johnny was taller than he. But he didn’t feel uncomfortable with him. He was feeling at peace, regardless of the fact that the man was a total stranger.

“I’m glad to hear that, your highness,” said Johnny. His voice was deep and low, and Ten couldn’t believe how good it matched him. For an unknown reason, he felt as his cheeks got warmer at the sound of this voice. He had never felt that kind of intimacy while speaking to anyone.

Johnny was speaking in a mix of English and Thai as before, and Ten was answering in Thai only, even though he knew English perfectly. It was his kind of entertainment; to watch an older man suffered, trying to make up any words.

After a while, Ten had to say goodbye in order to meet with other guests and Johnny was disappointed. He didn't want to part with the younger boy, however, he knew that he had no word in that matter.

 

It wasn’t the end yet, but the royal family was supposed to left first. Yet before they did, Johnny felt as someone pocked him lightly on a shoulder. He turned around and saw him. Smiling with this beautiful smile of his.

“I’m sorry for interrupt whatever you’ve been doing” he started. This time he said everything in English and Johnny was amazed, how perfectly he was pronouncing every word. However, he would never have thought that the prince was playing with him all that time. “I’m about to leave, but I don’t want it to be our last encounter” Johnny smiled at this. Ten was adorable and he couldn't resist him. He was certain that no one could have. That was his strength.

“Oh, I also don’t want it to be our last” answered Johnny, taking younger’s hand into his own. He leaned down and kissed it. Ten's cheeks were flushed, but he didn’t cover them, as he had in custom. He wanted to show the man what he had been doing to him. Johnny smiled. He was perfectly aware of it. That’s what he wanted from the very beginning.

He straightened up, knowing that he couldn’t act too fierce towards the young man. Nevertheless, there were too many people around them, not only guests but also the royal family. His family. He leaned closer so that there were only a few centimetres between them “I have a feeling that we’ll meet in the near future” he whispered. Prince didn’t answer anything. He was about to, but Johnny bowed deeply and disappeared before the lad managed to even open his mouth.

When Ten completely lost him from his sight, he raised his arm in the air and rested his palm on one of his heated cheeks. He felt like something incredible has just happened. He hadn’t known this feeling before. When someone is showing you an affection, but not because you’re a prince. Because you’re just you. And Ten started to like that feeling of something unknown.

On the other side of the ballroom, Johnny was smiling, sipping strawberry punch from one of the crystal glass. He was sure that he left an unforgettable impression on Ten. He wanted the lad to be impressed with him, to then lure him and make his.


	2. Another Encounter

Johnny was sitting at the table, sipping slowly his afternoon tea and smoking cigarette. The door, which was leading to the terrace, were wide open and were letting the nice, spring breeze into the room. The man was writing a letter to his soon-to-be lover. They had been communicating by emails for a few days now, but Johnny believed that letters are way more intimate in contacts between lovers than this artificial crap. And accurately they were.

He wanted to meet with Ten as soon as it would be possible. Unfortunately, it wasn’t so easy, as they’ve been living in two different countries, millions of kilometres away. But there is always a way out of any situation, he believed.

Taeyong had been contacting him a lot, sometimes even visiting, asking about a young prince. Thanks to those photographs, he gained elder’s attention. Lee was interested in him, as Johnny was always speaking about him in only superlatives. He was describing him as an innocent boy, without any defect, as his perfect muse. And Taeyong was more than eager to finally meet him in person.

And a chance for this day has finally come, when Taeyong bumped into Johnny’s apartment with amazement, saying that he had heard in the news that royal family is about to visit South Korea any time soon.

“Where did you hear that?” asked Johnny. He acted like he didn’t know about anything, even though he has been in constant touch with Ten.

“Every news station is talking about it. It’s an important matter, that they’re coming, however, no one really knows the exact reason.” He answered.  He took Johnny’s half empty cup of tea and sat down on a couch.

Johnny leaned on the chair, where he was currently sitting and shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe that he didn’t tell me anything.” He said, looking at the gallery of his photos hanging on the wall. “Perhaps he wants to surprise me, don’t you think so?” he turned his head in Taeyong’s direction, who was only watching a man with a small grin on his face.

He took a big sip of a tea and answered after a pause; “I must say that this boy of yours is impressing me more and more, every time someone mentions him.”

   

Park came into a sitting room, where Johnny had been resting currently. He had had two photo sessions in the morning which were unbelievably exhausting, because kids, whom he had been taking photos to, couldn’t behave even for a while. He was forced to raise his voice, and that was one of the most hated things of his. He’s normally very calm.

“I brought letters, sir,” said Park, putting letters on a small tea table placed in a middle of the room. Johnny didn’t even bother to look at him. He was reclining on one of his big, ivory coloured arm-chair. Eyes closed.

“Thank you, Park.” He answered. Park was his butler. He mostly cared about Johnny’s possessions when Seo was out of a country. But sometimes was also cleaning and cooking, because Johnny was an artist. He hasn’t had a head for either of those things. “Wait,” he said, when the latter was about to went out, wanting to leave his master in peace. He stopped and turned back. “Did anyone wanted to contact me, while I was out?” he asked.

He hasn’t talked with Ten for a few days now, and he was extremely worried. He didn’t know what had happened. He was so close to getting to the young prince. And suddenly what? Did everything disappear in just one moment?

“No, sir. No one called,” answered Park. Johnny only sighed deeply and that was a sign for his butler to leave. So he bowed and did so.

When man stayed alone in a room, he straightened up to a sitting position and took out his gold-latten cigarette-case, from a shelf under the table. And as he lightened one, he shuffled through his correspondence, looking for something more interesting than bills.

And evidently, to his surprise, he found. Each letter was in a snow-white envelope with a trade-name seal stamp. Each, apart from one, which was in cream-coloured, sprayed with rose water, as Johnny recognized. It smelled like a garden full of wild, exotic flowers. Just like Ten.

He threw other letters back on the table and lean on an arm-chair, tearing the envelope up. The letter wasn’t long, as he could see just by looking at it. It also wasn’t neatly written, as the previous ones. But no matter what, Johnny admired Ten’s handwriting. A lad hadn’t been using his mother language nor the alphabet, which was different both in English and in Thai. And it was making those letters so special. Johnny felt special because the other was so devoted to him.

_  
_

_Dear Johnny,_

_I’m sorry that I’m writing this so late. I’m almost certain that when this letter reaches you, I will be already by your side. It doesn’t change a fact that I felt like I must at least write you something._

_I have missed you so much these days that I finally decided to do everything to finally meet you again. So don’t be surprised when one day I’ll appear in front of your door. I hope that you’ll welcome me with open arms then._

_I also hope that our next encounter will be as fruitful as each letter that we have ever exchanged._

_Sincerely, yours._

_Prince Ten_

_  
_

Johnny chuckled slightly. He put out his cigarette end on a glass ashtray and leaned his elbow on his thigh to rest his chin on the hand. He thought that Ten was lovely when he was writing something like this. He could already see, that a young boy almost completely gave himself to an elder man. He almost completely belonged to him.

 

    Thus a royal family appeared in South Korea the very next day. It was a big issue and almost every news station had been reporting every minute of it. However, it was never mentioned that prince Ten, the only heir to the throne, appeared here as well. And that made Johnny think that maybe, in secret from everyone, Ten had flown to Korea only for him. Without informing his family nor servants. After all, his majesty wouldn’t have been happy seeing his only son meeting with such an ordinary man. He wouldn’t have been happy seeing his only heir being owned by such a man.

And as Johnny had predicted, Ten showed in front of his apartment in the late evening the same day. There was dark outside and Park has been, fortunately, off the clock already. So that, Johnny, dressed up in only plain, white t-shirt and dark blazer, welcomed the young prince personally. Ten, on the other hand, was looking stunning, wearing an elegant shirt and viridian coat. They were acting like professionals, since they still were strangers, theoretically at least. They couldn’t just throw themselves into each other’s embrace. Their pride and social status still prevented them from doing so. Even though Ten deep down had been dreaming about it.

Johnny guided a lad into a living room and made him sit on a coach. “I wanted to apologize first, but my butler had already left, so there’s no one who can offer you a cup of tea,” he said as he walked up to a small bar, which was placed at the opposite side of the room. He pulled out a dark bottle and two glasses. “But I hope that at least that red Duckhorn vintage ‘97 will satisfy your thirst” he added. 

Ten smiled and said quietly that that’s okay. Johnny could have seen in his eyes that the boy hadn't really cared about such trifling stuff. That’s not why he had come here. And Johnny perfectly knew that. He smiled back and approached a prince, sitting down on a sofa and leaving no space between them. However Ten didn’t protest, he was glad that he was receiving that kind of affection from the other.

“May I ask, how was your trip?” asked Johnny, pouring a red wine into glasses. He straightened up and gave one glass to a boy. Ten took it.

“It wasn’t that bad. However, I was forced to fly here by one of that cheap airline, in order to avoid reporters” he said calmly and took a small sip. Nodded his head with approbation, indeed it was a really nice wine. Johnny leaned on a back of a sofa, not taking his eyes off of a boy.

“You should have told me. I would have thrown everything and came to Thailand any minute” he said, wanting to convince him that he would do everything for him. Indeed, he really would.

Ten shook his head “No no, I wanted to be the one visiting your country this time” he said and rested his free hand on Johnny’s thigh. “Furthermore, it’s far easier to run away and hide in a foreign country than in your own.” He added. Johnny furrowed his eyebrows in amazement, pulling away. What on all gods did it suppose to mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with another chapter. Short, but it's better than nothing, right? I hope it's okay and there are not so many mistakes;; I also don't really know when the next chapter will be because my college starts in a week, and i'll probably need to focus on it.
> 
> But I promise that it will be as soon as possible!^^  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. To Stay By Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back and i have something to say. Firstly, I'm really sorry for such a big break, actually i've had this chapter written for a few weeks now (or even months?) but because of the weak popularity of this fic i lost my motivation to write and to update. But recently i realized that i'm not writing this for popularity or for kudos or comments, i'm just writing it for myself and for you! And i don't really care if only one person read it or even no one, if there are people who like my work (and i know there are) then i should write it especially for them and not caring about a whole fandom.
> 
> Also I'm really thankful for all those comments, they mean A LOT to me and i appreciate each one of them. (and i'm sorry that i'm not replying, sometimes i don't know how TT)
> 
> So, i hope you will enjoy this chapter even though it's quite short^^;

“I know what you’re thinking,” said prince, getting closer to the man. “That I must have gotten crazy, but that’s not true. In fact, I have never felt as good as I’ve been feeling since I met you.” He put a glass down and got up.

  
“Those photographs?” he pointed at the wall gallery. “They’re making me feel peculiar. I can see that you’re thinking of me as someone special, and I want to inform you, that I’m feeling the same way towards you. You showed me something I wasn’t aware of before, and now I don’t want to say goodbye to it.” He was walking up and down the room as he spoke. His cheeks flushed and eyes gleaming. He was terribly excited.

  
“Those letters you sent me, they were full of amazing, unknown phrases, with knowledge so different from what I’ve been studying since a young age. You showed me that the world is much different outside that palace, where I lived my whole life. And where I don’t want to appear anymore.”

  
“You taught me and I want you to teach me more. To show me more of this unknown world.” He pointed at the photographs again “You admire me, in that case, I can become your model. You can take as many photos of me as you fancy, and I would never say no. But please, let me stay here. By your side.”

  
Johnny tried to stay serious. He couldn’t show him that this is what he deeply desired. He couldn’t give that boy everything he wanted. No, that would be too much of a spoiling of his perfect self.

  
“What about your kingdom?” he asked concerned.

  
“I don’t care about it.” He turned around to face older man. “I never really did. It was just my duty, as an heir. But Johnny, please, don't think about me as someone heartless.” He cried “ I am nothing of that kind, I know I am not.”

  
“You have done too many foolish things recently to give yourself that name, Ten,” said Seo calmly, sipping wine. He didn’t move an inch and was just observing the younger boy, who was constantly moving around the room with excitement. How different he was now from the shy, frightened boy he had met at the gala months ago.

  
“I’m not really satisfied with that explanation” he rejoined. “I want a real answer.”

  
Johnny got up and went towards the younger. He put hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him a bit down. “Are you aware of what you’re talking about right now?” he asked quietly, almost whispering and Ten only nodded. Johnny took prince’s chin and lifted his head a bit, so they were looking into each other’s eyes. Air stiffed between them. “You do not think rationally. Are you really sure that you want to abandon all of this; realm, your people, fortune and future, for me?” he asked, even though he perfectly knew what the answer would be.

  
Ten had been charming in that very moment, with startled eyes and lips parted in frightened pleasure he had. Johnny pressed a thumb against his mouth and caressed it gently. Ten’s cheeks got warmer and he couldn’t say a mere word. Johnny was watching him with a subtle smile.

  
“You don’t know me” he moved his hand and rested it on Ten’s cheek this time “Yet you’re willing to renounce everything for me.”

  
“And yet you don’t seem to be happy with that” a lad finally answered as quiet as they talked, not being able to break this silence between them. There could be heard a disappointment in his voice.

  
Johnny knew that he couldn’t play with the boy too long. If he does something inappropriate, he will only scare him. It was an act and he was perfectly prepared for what to do and what to say, in order to keep a young prince as close as possible.

  
He rubbed his thumb against boy’s cheekbones. “You know that it’s not true.” Everything was more than intimate between them. They were so close that Johnny was able to see every smallest detail in Ten’s face. He was even more beautiful from that distance. “I don’t want you to regret anything later.” He knew that he would regret it. It was obvious, yet he didn’t really care about it right now. He didn't care about what will future bring. What’s important was only in that very exact minute.

  
“I won’t.”

  
And when the answer came, it came with the stiffening of Ten’s body and his cheeks burning. Johnny closed the distance between them and kissed him. First gently, since he couldn’t act too violent towards a boy. He must move slowly, carefully as with taking care of a porcelain doll. But when Ten deepened a kiss himself, it was a sign that he could take this to the next level.

 

 

    Johnny was standing in front of a big balcony window, smoking cigarette. It was early morning and he was observing as people were standing in a traffics, trying to get to the work. In moments like this, he was happy with the fact that he didn’t have designated working hours, as he was his own boss. He was always doing everything like he wanted, at his own pace.

  
"I brought coffee, sir," said Park, going into a salon with a silver tray in his hand. He put it on a table and poured the black brew into a blue china cup. Johnny hummed a quiet thanks. “Pardon me, sir, but that young man in your bed…”

  
“Do not wake him up” Johnny cut in, knowing exactly what Park was thinking. He returned his thoughts to the previous night. After a kiss, they had talked a lot. Mainly he had and Ten had been listening to him in awe, trying to memorize every word. Then he fell asleep somehow after midnight and Johnny decided to lay him down in his own bed, which was far more comfortable than any other in his house. However, he didn’t stay there himself. He knew that he couldn’t. At least for now. In the end, he had slept in one of his guest room.

  
“He is tired from the long journey, so let him sleep as long as he fancies,” he continued, taking a small sip of his coffee. “Also we’ll dine out today, so you don’t have to worry about it.” He added.

  
“Of course, sir.”

  
“I’m going out in an hour so please prepare my suit and dress shoes.” Park didn’t need to be told twice. He only bowed low and left.

 

As soon as Johnny was left alone, he put his phone out of the pocket of his cardigan and called Taeyong. “My dear friend, is your offer still valid?” he asked. Lee invited him on one of his weekly dinner at his apartment. It was nothing special, and Johnny rarely appeared there. In his opinion, it was rather an uninteresting kind of a leisure and there were a lot of people with whom he didn’t fancy talk with. But this time was different. He had an unusual guest and he wanted to present him to everyone.

  
“Of course. Had something happened that you changed your mind?” asked a man after a while “You were never eager to attend my dinners.”

  
Johnny laughed gently “And I’m still not.” He answered as politely as he could. He was always famous for telling everything that’s on his mind. However, he utterly knew, that no matter who he’d bring, a gathering will be as dull as always. He was there a few times, to give it a chance at least. But guests were talking, firstly about politics, which he was unable to stand, because every conversation about politics always lead to an argument and later even – rarely, but still – to a quarrel. And secondly, they talked about their work, and Johnny was less than interested in listening about someone else work. He’s an artist and artists just have more different priorities in their lives. That’s all.

  
“You don’t even know how badly I’m hurt, hearing this” sighed Taeyong, but a laugh could have been heard on his side. “I guess I’ll never change your mind then.”

  
“I don’t think so. Anyway, be prepared for two additional guests.” He added, taking out his cigarette-case and looked at his reflection languidly. He didn’t sleep too much, but even though he looked flawless. He heard a loud gasp on the other side.

  
“Two!? Does it mean that your dearest lover had arrived?” Johnny smiled.

  
“You will meet him tonight, Taeyong” he replied “And now, excuse me, but I have things to do. Goodbye.” He added and ended a call.

 

 

    Sunbeams were shining through the thin curtains, right onto prince’s face. He tried to vainly cover them with a pillow, but in the end, this action had woken him even more. He growled slightly, got up and looked around. Ten recognized a place instantly. High windows covered with almost transparent veils, white-brickdust walls with lots of photos of all kinds on them, from various people to surroundings and landscapes, and long-fringed Persian rugs in the middle of a floor. It was definitely Johnny’s studio, he thought. He covered himself with a satin sheet and approached a small, oakwood table with a silver tray on it. There was lying a still hot pot with tea and a few finger sandwiches. As well as little card attached to it.

  
He smiled as he read the note; “Hope you slept well. I needed to go out for work, but don’t worry. I shall back soon.”

  
He was wandering through elder’s apartment. It was enormous and there were a lot of rooms, most of them locked and probably hadn’t visited for ages. However no matter the size, he liked a sitting room the most. It had comfortable arm-chairs made from leather in ivory coloured. A various type of flowers from different parts of the world, and breathtaking view of a city. He was impressed with that view. When he was living in a palace, back in Thailand, the only thing he saw from his windows was his gardens, full of flowers and trees. And it was beautiful indeed, but it was always the same. The view had been changing only two times a year along with a season. And a city, a lifeful city such as Seoul, was changing constantly. And he was able to observe every little detail of it thanks to a wall that was made fully of glass. He was reclining there, thinking about what had happened the night before, when someone came in.

  
“Sir, I believe that the master informed you about your evening plans?” he asked. Ten didn’t know what was going on. He thought that he was alone in the apartment all that time. He shook lightly his head, informing a man in front of him that he is not aware. “Sir Taeyong Lee had invited both of you to a dinner tonight.” He answered politely “I prepared your clothes, sir.” Ten smiled lightly and thanked him. At least he knew how to react in that kind of a situation. After all, he had had servants since he was born.

 

 

    “One more thing, before we go in,” said Johnny, stopping the young boy from going forward. They had just parked in front of Taeyong’s house and were about to went in. “My friend has a really specific view on…” he hesitated for a while “…many things. So try not to discuss with him too much, I don’t want us, or him, to get embarrassed in front of the others.” He added, looking serious. He already knew that Ten is an extraordinary person. He is a young, artistic soul, after all, wanting to discover as many things as possible at once. It wasn't a bad thing in Johnny's opinion, because he was just the same. But amongst people like Taeyong, businessmen and entrepreneurs, it just didn't look that positive.  
Ten gulped. “Of course.” There was still a thing about Ten which was making him look good no matter what he did. He was a prince. And he knew how to behave.  
     
Taeyong’s house was a bit bigger than Johnny’s. The salon was filled with many people and Ten was feeling really uneasy, seeing all of them. They were all much older than him, probably in Johnny’s age, apart from two girls who were standing in the corner and giggled when he had looked at them. He was standing with an older man by the arm at the entrance, not knowing what to do nor where to go. Normally, when he had been invited at dinners, he was coming as the main guest there and everyone was treating him like a prince, who he was. But here. Here he was just a normal guest. Well, not even a guest, he was just a plus-one.

  
At that moment someone approached them. “Johnny, how good to finally see you.” said man and turned his head into Ten’s direction. “And you, I believe, must be our little prince from Thailand,” he added extremely delighted. Ten only bowed a little, which made an older man even happier. “I’m Taeyong Lee. The host of this dinner.” He continued, leading a pair further into a room.  Taeyong was resplendent in Ten’s eyes. He was a bit higher than him with not-so-sharp facial features. He could’ve been in Johnny’s age, but Ten wasn’t sure. He could’ve been a bit older, or a bit younger actually. “You won’t believe how glad I am to finally meet you. I heard so much about you from Johnny.” 

  
Ten smiled at the thought that Johnny had been talking about him to someone. He wasn’t aware that Johnny admired him that much. He was thinking that their relationship might be only some mere worship. But maybe, just maybe, it is something more special?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really want to know what you are thinking about it.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
